


A Cinderella Story

by Dolly56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, King Shiro (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Queen Krolia, Romelle x Hunk, Royalty, True Love, fairy tale, plance, shallura - Freeform, step mothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: Allura is know around town as the kindest and most beautiful girlKing Shiro is a wonderful ruler and loved by everyoneLove will bloom between these two during on faithful night together.





	A Cinderella Story

A young woman with brown skin and long, curly silver hair yawned as she stood up on her bed, four mice jump next to her.

The larger mouse had yellow and green fur, Platt.

Then there was a pink mouse also with red eyes, Chuchule.

Another mouse had blue fur with red eyes, Plachu.

Finally the smallest mouse had blue fur and eyes, Chulatt.

"Hello my little friends," she looked over to her clock reading eight in the morning " Well Allura better get started with the chores." and began to dress herself.

She put on her light sky blue lose dress and tie a light brown apron around her then tuck her hair into a neat bun.

First Allura went to feed the animals then to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her step mother and sister.

The back door open "Morning Allura." she looked over to see her childhood friend.

"Romelle," she saw Romelle holding a basket of bread.

"I see Hunk made too much again." giggling as Romelle place the basket onto the table.

She sighed "Well you know how my husband is, going overboard with his food and baking,"

Romelle cup her blushing cheeks "But I love him."

They heard dinning bell ringing a few feet away from them then a loud shout _**"Allurra! Hurry up!"**_

Allura place the food onto the trays "Sorry Romelle but I have to go." suddenly she felt Romelle pulled her lightly on her dress.

Romelle face was filled with worry "Allura, you know me and Hunk don't have a problem with you staying with us..."

"Thank you Romelle but i made a promise to my father that we stay together as a family." She smiled at her, and all could Romelle could do is watch her leave.

She could remember the day when Honerva and her daughters, Zethrid and Ezor came into Allura's life...

_Allura barged into Romelle's home, her Altean best friend "Romelle!" shouting almost scaring her._

_"Allura! Don't do that, what happen?" Romelle said._

_The little Altean point over to her house "...I have a new mommy and two sisters..."_

_Romelle looked out to see a beautiful young Altean woman and two Galra girls about their age._

_She knew Allura better than anyone "Do you not like them?"_

_Allura stood up "No I do, it's just...I just feel a bit weird around them."_

_Romelle place a hand on her shoulder "It's going to be okay. If your papa loves them then you will too and hey you have sisters you can play with." they giggled_

_"Allura!" it was her father calling for her, she said goodbye to Romelle and headed home._

Then the next day Alfor announce that he'll be leaving for space exploration and won't be back till next week...but that was years ago.

Romelle made her way back to the town, where streets were crowed with shoppers and sellers. She walked over to the shop 'Hunk's Bakery' where she spotted Hunk taking out a new loafs of bread.

Hunk turn to her "Let me guess, it's still a no?"

Romelle nod as he place kiss on her forehead before she went over to the counter "I just don't understand what she wouldn't leave."

Hunk knew how Allura's family treated her " I know Romelle, but we can't force her..."

Hunk and Romelle heard the entrance bell ring "I wish we could just go up in there, give a piece of our minds to that witch and her ugly daughters."

A light brown skin young man, with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in with a huge smile on his face as he holding a small bouquet of lilies.

Next to him was a short fair skin young woman, her hair lightly brown hair messy and short, behind her circular framed glasses were brown eyes "Lance you know your afraid of them...not to mention what happen the last time we went over there."

Lance nervously chuckle "Thanks for reminding me Pidge." he place the flowers on the counter

"Here you go, a gift from your handsome husband Hunk."

Romelle jump into Hunk's arm "Your the best husband a girl could ever say for!" Pidge felt Lance place a kiss on her cheek and giving a toothy grind, she couldn't help but think the same thing.

Pidge looked behind, there was a person wearing a long black overcoat next to him stood a wolf with dark blue fur and medium blue ruff tail.

"Hey Kosmo." Pidge walked over and pet him.

Lance laughed as he wrap his arm around the figure's shoulder "What's up Prince Keith!" only to get smack in the face.

The young man pulled his hood down showing his pale skin, black hair, and blue-gray eyes. He had a golden circlet with a rube in the middle "You going to blow my cover!"

Romelle place the flowers in a vase "Keith you should stop sneaking out, your going to make your brother the **_king_** worry."

Keith sighed "I know but Shiro won't noticed, after all he has plenty work at the castle. Not to mention the elders..."

Hunk cross him arms "I feel bad for Shiro, he's in his twenties and their still pushing him to marry." handed Keith a sugar cookie.

Lance wrap his arms around Pidge, who sitting down with Kosmo "If only they can understand, that you can't force someone into marriage," he gave Pidge a warm smiled "You need love."

Hunk and Romelle smiled "I remember the day when Hunk and I meet..."

_A little Romelle ran up trying to catch her light pink ribbon, she could hear people shouting at her and not paid attention to where she was going._

_"Look out!!"_

_She bump into someone, but saw her ribbon, landed on a tree. Romelle looked next to her, it was a chubby earthling boy who had medium brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes._

_He looked up at the tree "Is that ribbon yours?" Romelle nod._

_The boy made he's way to the tree, she could see he was scared but climb up anyway. Then handed Romelle her ribbon"Thank you...um?"_

_"Hunk my name is Hunk." he blushed, then pulled out a cookie from his little bag and handed over to her._

_Romelle took a bite, and she smiled "This cookie taste good! Did you bake this?" he nod and nervously chuckle "Can you teach me?"_

_He grab her hand "Sure my house isn't far from here!"_

_Romelle couldn't help but giggle._

"Since that day our love bloom!" Romelle sighed placing kisses on Hunk's cheeks.

Keith rolled hid eyes but smile, along with Lance and Pidge.

Keith felt Kosmo poking him "Guess that's our que to leave. Kosmo probably tired from all that teleporting,"

He walked over towards the exit "I'll stop again tomorrow." a sparks of blue light appear and disappear in a second.

Pidge push her glasses up "I'll never get tired of that wolf," she grab Lace's hand

"Come one we have flowers to sell, we'll see you guys later."

While Hunk and Romelle waved goodbye to them before returning back to work.

But the whole time Romelle the more she though about Allura, _"...we just want you to be happy...I hope one day you realized that."_

Meanwhile at the castle.

Keith took off his long hood coat, went over to change into his royal rube gold coat, and brown boots.

He emerge out the room,made his way over to the thorne room, where he saw Shiro sitting and talking with the elders.

Shiro spotted him, and dismissed the elders "Keith, I didn't see you there." walking over to him.

"What brings you here?" Keith noticed the bangs under his eyes.

He sighed "Shiro, did you even sleep last night?" Shiro laughed nervously.

Keith shook his head "Come on, lets go have dinner."

They sat across from the dinning table, eating in silence for a while as they enjoyed the food. Keith watched Shiro playing with some of his food "Brother...did the elders gave you another hard time?"

"Yes...I wish they stop pressing me into marriage. I want to marry out of love not for wealth or title." Keith watched his brother leave, he didn't bother to follow him, Shiro needed some space.

Shiro look around the castle garden, it bloom with beautiful and strange species of flowers, shaded by enormous trees.

He looked blankly at the garden it began to bring wonderful memories when he was a child

_A little Keith was picking flowers, their father surprising him from behind "Papa! Don't do that!" he laughed._

_His step mother, Krolia, laughing while she place a flower crown on his head, Keith ran over to him and jump into their mother's arms._

_"Mama! Me and papa picked your favorite flowers." handling the flowers to her._

_Shiro can remember his Galra mother sweet giggles and his father's chuckles._

Back then everything was perfect and it still is, but without his parents.

Krolia die from a illness, along with their father when he was just ten.

Since then, the elders look after the kingdom till Shiro turn eighteen and crown king. For the past two years many princess and noble ladies came to the castle in hoping to become his wife, but were turned down by him.

There was another reason why didn't want to marry.

When he was fifteen he lost his arm and was given a metal prosthetic arm, everyone but his brother, would gave him pity stares like he was about to break.

Looking at the stars, Shiro sighed"This may sound silly but...I wish to meet someone who see me as a person and not as a king or ruler."

He closed his eyes "Please..."

Shiro decided to retired for the night, not noticing the small shooting star.

 


End file.
